Lightless Void
by Yuki-Infel
Summary: Or in which Yamato befriends a certain stranger. Don't worry if you don't understand Devil Survivor 2 because this fic is AU, though.


Stranger to best friend AU and expect fluffy bunny and rainbows , guys ;)

Disclaimer: Devil Survivor 2 belongs to its respective author and Atlus. If DS 2 belongs to me, Yamato would be a happy kid instead.

* * *

Lightless Void

**Devil Survivor II Fanfic**

Immaculate snow surrounds him. He outstretch his pale arms to the awaiting ice particle and suppress another shiver as the snow touches his fingertips. Letting a soft smile graces his feature, he continues his short walk into a familiar takoyaki shop in the packed Shibuya street that smells heavenly. The old man in the shop waves his free hand to the young teen and the teen waves back enthusiastically. "Another set of takoyaki, Yamato-kun?" the old man smiles warmly. Yamato likes this shop simply because the old man never called him as a Hotsuin ever since the first time he set his feet into the shop. Yamato never liked to introduce himself as a Hotsuin. Just Yamato. A plain, simple teenager blessed with brainpower and entrancing smile. "Yep, this time I want to pack some for home. It looks like Father likes your takoyaki, ojii-san". He set down on an empty chair, leaning a hand to his palm. As he waits for the _heavenly, mouth-watering, too delicious _takoyaki to be ready, he pulls out his homework from his bag and grudgingly set it on the wooden table. Yamato is known to be the role model of his school, but even a role model might hates homework just like every teen his age. But of course he's going to get straight A in this subject, though. _Fear the mighty Yamato, __homework. _He wiped his smug smile and started to fight off the homework.

Another twenty minutes later, the old man called him out from his fighting spree and handed him ten boxes of his favorite yakoyaki. Upon accepting the precious boxes, Yamato let out a genuine grateful smile, "Thank you..." he murmurs softly. "How much is it?" Yamato started to rummage inside his neat bag. "Nah, don't worry about the price. Your grateful thank you alone is enough, kid. Here, this is your extra. Let me know about what your Father think, okay?" the old man ruffles his platinum silver hair messily. Yamato shot him a grumpy growl and the old man laugh it off after he gave Yamato another box of takoyaki. "Take care on the way home, Yamato-kun" Yamato left the shop after repairing his silver hair from its messy tangle.

It's colder outside. He tighten his signature dark coat with gold lining around his body. But maybe then, he likes snow a bit too much. In a snowy day as a child, Mother would took him outside the manor every once in a while. He'd begged Mother to buy him taiyaki with chocolate filling and then he'd flung towards a takoyaki shop, the one that he'd still visit whenever he has free time juggling between school, college-level textbook Father prepares for him, and workload as the heir of JPs. But of course, he'll be the perfect heir. It was, after all, the only thing he can do to make Father happy after... Mother's death when he was just announced as the next heir of JPs. He'd always remember the day when the smell of death filled his nostrils and how Father, the very epitome of calm and logic, kept vigil besides Mother, gazed lovingly at her pale complexion as drops of silent grief overcame his whole persona.

As a child, Yamato noticed that Father never, ever, smiled to his subordinates except a few genuine and caring smile he showed from time to time for him and Mother. He asked once about it. Father patted his head, "When you're older, you'll understand that a genuine smile is meant to be shared only to those whom you truly care of" and dismissed his child self from the study. He still doesn't understand that line till now, though. He continues to walk on the paved road to the manor. At least, Father loves takoyaki as much as he is.

* * *

_I'm the cursed child_

_I can hurt you just by existing_

* * *

Thank you for reading the chapter 1^^ RnR? The lines above are monologues, guess who :D


End file.
